You're so Pretty
by NotaPunk
Summary: Haku is at home, alone and with his boyfriend. Things get out of control. Sucky summary. Warning; Hinata/Haku, yaoi at the beginning. Rated M for attempted rape.


NotaPunk; Hey everyone! This is a Haku and Hinata story! If you don't like, then press the back button, also special announcement at the end.

Violet; NotaPunk does NOT own the characters in this story, they belong to their owner Kisimoto.

NotaPunk; YAY! NOW NO ONE CAN SUE! HAHAHAHAHA!

fallenangel; I'm suing…

NotaPunk; Eh? Why?

fallenangel; Because your using my computer and you didn't put a disclaimer on it.

Violet and NotaPunk; *GLARE*

**AGES:**

**Haku; eighteen**

**Hinata; sixteen**

**Zori; Eighteen **

**Zabuza; Twenty-eight**

**Your So Pretty**

**Haku's POV**

Zori's arm was around me as I leaned against his body. We were watching some random movie. I wasn't really paying attention. This is the first time that Zori and I have been alone together ever since we started going out three weeks ago. It was all thanks to Zabuza Nissan's new work schedule at the restaurant _**Free Bird, **_where he was one of the many chefs.__It felt so right to be in his arms, smelling his scent, I thankfully breathed out. In all of my eighteen years, no other boy I had ever dated was as wonderful as Zori.

As I let out another breath Zori looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. "Haku-Kun, you're so pretty." He said, looking down at me with eyes filled with an emotion that I've seen many times before, lust.

"Thank you!" I said, trying to scoot away now. "Hey, I'm going to get some popcorn okay." I said, faking a smile.

He just nodded. As I walked away I felt his eyes staring a hole into my back. Once I was in the kitchen, I let out a sigh of relief. Why hadn't I seen this coming, I asked myself, pushing a strand of long black hair out of my face. This always happens. A guy asks me out, we have a good time and then he tries to get me into bed. They think just because I dress like a girl that I'll be an easy target. Picking up the phone I dialed Nissan's number, it rang a couple of time before I heard his voice on the other end of the phone saying 'Hello.'

Sighing with relief, I quickly started talking. "Nissan, what time does your shift end?" I asked quietly, making sure that Zori couldn't hear me.

"Hello Haku. It ends around midnight, because I have to clean up, why?"

"Oh, no reason, just curious." I answered, making my voice calm.

"Ok, well if that's all, I have to get back to work. The dinner crowd is coming in, in about an hour and we're still not ready. I love you kiddo, bye."

"I love you too Nissan." I said cheerily, trying to think of what I'm going to do next.

**Zabuza's POV**

As I hung up my cell phone, suddenly worry shot through me. 'Why would Haku call me just for that.' I glanced over at the phone again and then back to what I was doing. 'What, am I supposed to do?' I questioned myself, I couldn't leave before my shift ended to go check on my brother and I couldn't keep calling him. Then an idea struck me.

Turning my head, I saw the owner's eldest daughter sitting at the bar, doing homework or something of the sort. She was still wearing her school uniform, of long black knee high socks, loafers and the usual Japanese school uniform except for hers was red, symbolizing her school. I walked over there, trying to act casual. "Hinata-san, what are you doing?" The pretty girl snapped her head up and looked at me with shy, doe eyes.

"Um, ano, I'm trying to figure out the seating chart and reservations for next week, Zabuza-san." She was looking at curiously, as if I had three heads. It wasn't that Hinata-san and I weren't on good terms, but usually we didn't talk to each other at work unless the other needed something.

"How long are you going to work on that?" I asked, not really even glancing at the paper.

"It really depends." She said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Zabuza-san, is there something that you need." This wasn't a question, I could see the worry in her lavender eyes and felt it coming out of her in some sort of aura. She knew something was up with me, just like I had known with Haku.

"Hinata-san, my little brother Haku is at home by himself," At the mention of my brother's name I saw her eyes widen with recognition and warmth then worry as I continued, "and I'm really worried about him, and I was wondering if you would go there and spend the night," I noticed that the blush that she was known for came out and covered her fair skin slightly, but I went on. "because as you know I don't get off until midnight." I looked at her again, to see that the lower and fuller of her pink lips was in her mouth as she bit it in thought. After two minutes her white teeth let it go, and she looked at me, her blush there but determination in her eyes. "Okay." she answered, when I heard that one word, the worry stopped long enough for me to give her directions to my apartment and where to find the key to open the front door. I watched as she quickly ran out the door and got on her bike, peddling away.

**Haku's POV**

I walked out the kitchen after hanging up the phone. "Zori-san," I was going to tell him that he needed to go home and that we were going to have a talk tomorrow. Once I reached the living room, I saw that he was no where to be found, "Zori-san," I called out once again looking around the room in search of him. Then I felt myself being shoved against the wall, face first.

I was going to turn around, when I felt rough hands and a body slightly heavier than mine, holding me there. I gulped, but turned my head slightly, to see Zori's face, so close to mine.

"Zori-san?" I questioned, my eyes widening in horror. He just smirked and pushed me a little more into the wall, making it so that I felt his arousal.

"Yeah, babe?" He huskily asked, his voice and eyes filled with lust.

I only asked one question, a question that I always seemed to be asking, not only to them, but to myself. "Why?"

I felt him tighten his grip on me as he leaned forward until his lips met my ear. "Because you're so pretty." At this I just nodded, seeming to accept this, when all of a sudden to his surprise I kicked him in the stomach with my foot.

He let go immediately, stumbling back with surprise and pain. I rushed forward and started my assault on him. He feebly tried to block every hit that I gave only to fail. Once he was far enough away, I stopped and glared at him. He just smirked.

"Oh, Haku baby, how did you know that I liked them feisty?" I blanched only a little when he stood, now holding his very real and very dangerous Katana.

As he got up and started to attack me, I quickly dodged as many strikes as I could. I attacked when ever I saw an opening, which was very seldom now, and often got hurt in the process.

Finally after I don't know how long we stood across from each other. Zori was covered with bruises, a split lip and had a broken nose, but was all together fine. Myself on the other hand was covered with his and my own blood. Mine coming from the shallow cuts that his blade made against my pale skin.

I glared at him, as he spat blood on the carpet, then turned to smirk at me. I saw that he was coming towards me again, full speed now. I knew what was going to happen, he would either rape then kill me or kill me now. I stood I strong as I could, about to block whatever attack he made on me.

When he was finally close enough, he used his fore arm to pin me against the wall, and used his other hand to hold his sword, that was now at my throat. I felt the cool steel against my throat, cutting it just slightly. I glared up at him, when I did I heard the door opening and closing.

I felt my heart beat with relief, Zabuza-Nissan was home! He could take care of this guy, especially in this state. Zori heard the door also, because he turned around, letting me go, so that I slid down the wall and onto the carpeted floor.

I looked up and was not greeted with the powerful sight of my Nissan but the sight of the timid daughter of my Nissan's boss. When she entered, her eyes widened at the sight of me and Zori, only to quickly narrow.

I breathed heavily and watched as her light lavender eyes now started to glow and turn white. Her blush vanished, leaving her snow white skin colorless. Her plump pink lips turned into a frown as she took what I believe a fighting stance. Her usual aura changed drastically, as she and Zori started towards each other. It was dangerous and angry. As they met I could only watch as they blocked, attacked and dodged each other. Hinata's once midneck midnight blue hair turned a deep shade of purple as Zori's blood reached it. Zori's hair was tinted with her blood along with his own. After a while the battle was finally over when Hinata hit Zori in the chest with her open palm. Zori fell to the ground coughing up blood as he dropped his sword.

Hinata, her aura still angry and dangerous, grabbed him and pulled him along the floor as she walked out the door. She came back immediately and I heard her on the phone supposedly talking to the police.

She quickly ran to where I was and knelt by my side. "Haku-san, are you able to move."

"Yeah" I muttered, I looked at Hinata as she helped me up and slung one of my arms over her shoulders.

We walked painfully slow to the bathroom. Once there Hinata sat me on the toilet. I watched her as she cleaned and wrapped my wounds gently and carefully, as if she would cause me more pain. There was only silence between us as she worked. This gave me time to finally look at her. She had a few cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing too serious. I eyes went over her body. Even though I like guys and often dress in drag, attraction to a few girls came to me sometimes, this being one of them. Hinata had wide round hips and large soft looking breasts. Although she was petite her legs were at the right the right length to make them look long. She was slim, but had a soft look, like an angel to her. Her eyes had returned to there normal shade of lavender and now held a worried but loving light within them. I would have continued my mental notes if I didn't feel Hinata start to take off my clothes.

I gently got a hold of her small wrist stopping her and looked her in the eyes, "What are you doing?" I asked calmly, still looking at her.

Her eyes were calm, still holding that worried and loving light in them, but her cheeks were now a shade of light red. "Checking for other wounds." She whispered.

"Don't," My voice was a dark monotone when I said this, "I'll do it, you wait outside." Hinata seeming to understand nodded her head and walked out the door. Once she was gone I shakily got up and took off my clothes, leaving only my boxer briefs on. I turned towards the mirror, finally looking at myself.

What I saw was a snow white feminine face, with dark brown eyes and long straight black hair. My neck, arms and legs were bandaged neatly in clean white gauze. I moved my eyes so that I was looking at my flat torso. My body was thin and healthy, with slight muscles starting to form. My skin was clear, except for the faint scars that came from other attacks similar to this, from both males and females. I glared at my reflection as those three words came back to me, **You're so pretty**. I glared again before walking out of the bathroom.

As I turned different corridors, I started to smell something good. I walked into the kitchen to see Hinata over the stove, she was now wrapped in bandages her self, they were considerably wrapped more clumsily than mine and wearing short blue boxer shorts and a T-shirt.

I watched her a few more seconds before speaking, "What are you doing?"

She jumped slightly and turned around blushing. "I-I thought that you would be hungry so I decided to make us something." She said, her cheeks reddened even more when she saw that I was just in my boxer briefs.

I nodded and walked over to the table as best as I could. Pulling out a chair I sat down and looked at her. "What are you making?" I asked, trying to be more social. I really didn't want to talk about what happened and Hinata seemed to understand this.

"Nothing really special, just rice and Miso soup. I hope that that's alright."

I nodded smiling at Hinata, some more. "It's more then alright." I smiled at her and she smiled back, with her own tiny one. After a few more minutes of idle chat, she finally came over to the table and laid the food down. Once she sat down, I scooted closer to her and took her arm.

She jumped again, her face now becoming a darker shade of red. She looked at me questioningly and I just smiled at her as I started my work of rewrapping her bandages.

As soon as I was done, we started eating our meal. We chated some more. After a while I looked up at the clock and saw how late it had become. We bid each other good night. It was decided that Hinata would sleep on the couch.

Before entering my room I watched Hinata a little bit more. She was starting to clean up the blood that Zori had spit on the ground. I shook my head a little in amazement. Hinata was so kind.

I laid in my bed for only a few seconds before I got up and walked to where Hinata was kneeling.

Hinata looked up at me blushing. I held my hand out for her and she placed hers in mine. Gently I took her hand and led her into my room. Once there we walked to the bed. I let her decide which side she wanted and then laid down myself.

Right now I didn't want to be alone. Right now I needed someone. Right now Hinata was that what I needed, what I wanted.

Hinata and I held each other as we laid there. I breathed in her scent. She smelled of Miso soup and jasmine tea. I let my arms tightened only slightly around her and she came closer to me.

We soon fell asleep holding each other, and I asked her like I had asked myself and so many other people before 'why?'

Hinata looked at me sleepily and whispered "Because, it was you."

**NotaPunk- Yea, yea I know craped out on the ending again.**

**Violet- No one cares, anyway the special announcement!**

**NotaPunk- OH YEA! DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *drum rolls by* I would like to announce that I am going to start taking story requests for any Hinata pairing. Violet please say the requirements for the story requests.**

**Violet-*eye roll* Okay here they are.**

**Must give genre that you would like**

**Must give a pairing.**

**Any pairing is acceptable.**

**Must include rating that is wanted.**

**Will only do lemons for people who have requested two other stories.**

**Can't request any bashing of a character, but can how ever recommend names for Ocs to be the antagonist.**

**NotaPunk- And now that that's over, please review! I like artistic criticism, not flames.**


End file.
